A perfect murder
by ssj5goten
Summary: All these so called smashers. I want to see how smart and strong they are. How long will it take for them to see that I'm behind the killings?
1. Prologue

**I want to point out that melee characters are still in this fanfic as are all brawl characters.**

**This is just a prologue the real thing will start in the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters/ssbb they are property of nintendo**

A perfect murder

I was sitting in the grass just outside the Smash Mansion when I saw Mario running towards me.

"Pit what are you doing here? The ceremony is about to start!"

"O man I forgot, thanks for telling me. Come on let's hurry." And we ran to the manion.

"_So someone came to get me as expected. I think I've done a pretty good job at becoming "friends" with everybody here in these past few months."_

Everybody was already in the main hall when we came in. and at that moment a giant floating hand came into the room.

"Welcome smashers my name is Master Hand. The time for the tournament has come. We are going to start in 2 weeks. And what better way to start with this tournament then with a party? But first some rules, since you already know the rules of the tournament I will only explain the rules outside of the tournament.

Rule number one: While the tournament is going on nobody will leave the smash mansion without my permission. A barrier will be set up that can only be turned off if I say so, trying to break this barrier is forbidden.

Rule number two: Weapons and powers are forbidden inside the mansion and surrounding. On the tournament stages they can't hurt anyone thanks to our technology but inside they still can.

Rule number three: All training will be done on tournament stages. Any fighting outside of training or tournament matches is forbidden.

If you break any of these rules you will be banned from the tournament and the smash mansion forever. If you follow all of these rules you will have a great time. We will take care of everything, you name it we will make it happen. One last thing, the matches will be announced tomorrow afternoon. But for now enough talk from me and let's enjoy the party!"

"_So people can't leave without permission? Well that makes things a little easier then. But I will have to wait until the tournament actually starts." _I grinned at the thought. "_Better get something to drink, this is gonna be a long night." _As I walked over to the drinks I heard Peach shouting.

"Hey Pit come sit with us!"

"Alright I'll be right there just wait a sec." I got my drink and joined Peach,Roy, Zelda and Link. As they began chatting I was lost in my thoughts. "_So let's see, who should my first victim be? The best thing is to frame and the best choices for this are: Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser, Dedede since they are supposed to be "Evil". And their rivals are: Link, Young Link, Fox, Falco, Mario, Luigi and Kirby. Now since Luigi seems the weakest I guess I should start with him, but just to be sure I should see what the bracket looks like. It woulden't be very good if Luigi was my opponent and suddenly was killed."_

"Hey Pit are you even listening?" asked Peach.

"What? O I was lost in my thoughts sorry."

"You do that a lot you know? Anyway we were talking about who you woulden't want to fight in the first round."

"O well ofcourse I woulden't want to fight any of you. But I don't really mind who I have to fight against really." It was getting late so everybody decided that we should call it a day and go to bed.

_**The following day at 1 pm in the Main Hall:**_

"Attention smashers the bracket is finally ready. This will now be shown on the big screen so look up your name and check your opponent."

"_Hmm now let's see my opponent is… Jigglypuff. Well that's not bad at all. And Luigi is paired with Bowser." _A smile formed across my face. "_Hahaha this coulden't be more perfect. A great chance to see how stupid these people really are. Now I just need to figure out how to kill Luigi." _


	2. The Rules

**One thing that I forgot to mention last time, Young Link and Toon Link are the same person and will be called Young Link.**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters/ssbb they are property of nintendo**

**3 pm Pit's room**

"_So to kill Luigi I will have to make my arrow's like Bowsers claws, that shoulden't be too hard. Maybe I should get some hair from him too and put it somewhere in Luigi's room. Gotta be careful though that the space isn't too obvious or they might suspect something, though I doubt it."_

BANG!

"_What the hell was that? Better go check it out." _And I hurried down the stairs into the Main Hall.

**3:15 pm Main Hall**

As I entred the Main Hall almost everybody was there already. It seems Mewtwo and Pichu were being held back by Mario, Falco, Fox and Marth. Then I saw Samus next to me.

"Hey Samus, what's going on here?"

"Hey Pit, it seems that Mewtwo and Pichu got in a fight for some reason, but I don't know why."

"What? They know it's forbidden right? They will get kicked out of the Mansion!"

"Yeah I know, but maybe Master Hand will forgive them."

"I hope so but we will see."

"_Damn this is bad, I wanted to kill everyone here. Maybe I can convince Master Hand so they won't have to leave. I can do this."_

"_Don't bother Pit."_

"_What? Who is this? How can you get into my mind?"_

"_It's me Mewtwo, I have psychic powers you know that."_

"_Then you know everything about me? What I'm going to do?"_

"_Yes I know everything, but don't worry I won't tell anybody."_

"_You won't? Why not?"_

"_I'm neutral always have always will be. You see it doesn't matter to me if everybody here dies or if you die. What I do care about however is my own life. You see I can also see into the future, but not further then my own death. You killed me Pit, I won't tell you how but you're smart. Even with my abilities you still got me. But I couldn't see the outcome of your little "Test" because I was not the last to die. You got Pichu as well, rather easily if I might add. So I chose her to leave with me because you can't get kicked out on your own, you can't fight yourself. But like this it won't affect the outcome and I can't see a new future until I leave this place. You can just act like you killed us already, go on with your little "Test" and let's see what you can do."_

"_Hehe nothing I can do about it then I guess. I will do as you say, you'll see when you get outside."_

During our little talk Master Hand came into the room and began to speak.

"Alright that's it! You know the rules, you two are out of here!"

"Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu."

"I don't care what you say, these are the rules and you broke them!"

Everyone was beginning to protest except for Ganon, Bowser, Dedede and Wolf. But I already knew it was futile. It was going to happen.

"Alright you want to play like this?" Master Hand shouted.

"The next one to protest will be banned as well!"

Suddenly everbody was quiet.

"Well that's better. Mewtwo and Pichu go pack your stuff, I want you out by evening."

Everybody watched them going out of the room.

"_I'll have to kill luigi tonight, Mewtwo wasn't the friendliest guy and hung around more with the "evil" ones then with us. They might suspect Bowser sooner if they think Mewtwo knew something"._ Everyone went back to their room.

**1 am Pit's Room**

"_Alright I think this plan is pretty water proof, though I didn't get bowsers hair i'll use that trick for another kill. Time for action just gotta be careful."_

I put on some gloves and started floating above the ground. No prints would be left by me. I slowly opened my door and closed it without making a sound. Then I went to Luigi's room opened it and closed it behind me.

"_Good thing these doors don't have lockes, makes it a lot easier for me."_

"Huh? What are you doing here at this hour?" Luigi said.

"I'm sorry Luigi, but the dead don't need answers."

I shot an arrow right trough his heart before he could do or say anything else.

"_Hehe_ _what a mess, but that went really easy. Though i'm not done yet, time to take out the rest of my arrows."_

I floated over to Luigi and put my arrow into the hole where his heart used to be. I twisted and turned it so much that it just looked like one of Bowsers claws had pierced him, then I made 3 more holes the same way.

"I'm _glad I don't have clean up this mess hahaha. I guess this is enough, I'll see what the rest thinks in the morning."_

I went back to my room, destroyed the gloves with the energy of my arrows and then went to sleep.

**Well this is it for now. Let me know if you hate it or like it and why would be helpful.**

**Pit: "Don't want me to come after you right? Hehehe."**


End file.
